The Choice
by SuPeRfReAk
Summary: A TK/Kari/Davis triangle fic. Who will Kari choose? Please Read and review. Rated PG for some strong language


Bonus Nachos once again, my loyal patrons. I don't own digimon in any way, shape, or form. I just write these fics for the enjoyment of myself and whoever reads them.  
  
This story is written in the point of view of Kari, TK, and Davis. Believe me, it was harder to write then I thought it'd be. Please enjoy.  
  
~The Choice~  
  
Davis' POV - It's been nearly two years since I last saw Kari Kamiya. She got accepted into some foreign exchange program that sent her to eight countries for three months each. God I missed her. I still haven't had the guts to tell her how I feel. I'm almost 16 now, and a lot's happened in the past two years. First, I had to stop playing soccer indefinately because of an injury. I was upset at first, but I'd soon realized that not playing soccer wasn't the end of the world. In fact, I'd joined the wrestling team on a whim and I really enjoyed it. Of course, I'd also decided to join Odaiba High's Jazz choir. Yeah, I'm a choir boy. The one who bugs me about it the most is TK. We're pretty much best friends now. When Kari left, we took the time to talk and realized we had a lot in common and got along pretty well.  
I was playing a game of Space Marauder 3000AD against Willis over the net when I got an email from Kari. I told Willis we'd have to finish our game later and disconnected from his server. I hadn't heard from Kari very often in the past few months, so I was eager to see what was up. I opened it up and read.  
  
Dear Davis;  
How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. I was starting to wonder if   
you were dead or something, but Yolei told me otherwise. Anyway, I have some good news. I'm on my way home. My plane lands at Odaiba airport at 7:15 AM tomorrow. I can't   
wait to see you!  
Love, Kari  
  
I couldn't believe it. Kari was actually looking forward to seeing me! I danced around my room for almost an hour, earning myself a concerned look from Demiveemon.  
"Davish? Are you alright?" he asked, utterly confused.  
"I'm better than alright, buddy! I'm GREAT!"  
  
TK's POV - I was sitting at my computer finishing off my last bit of homework when I got an email from Kari. I was really pleased, because I hadn't heard from her in weeks. I'd had a crush on Kari since I was eight. I'd turned 16 about three weeks earlier, so I've been in love with Kari for almost eight years. Of course, I know she's known Davis for longer, but I've got fate on my side.  
When I'd taken the time to get to know Davis, I'd learned that he really was a decent guy, like Kari had told me on occasion. I'd thought at first that she'd fallen for Davis, but now I'm not so sure. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that she and Davis would make a great couple, and Davis is my best friend, but he doesn't really seem to be her type. I double clicked on my email icon to read Kari's note.  
  
Dear TK;  
How are you? I'm sorry I haven't emailed you in a while, but I've been pretty busy.  
I have some good news. I'm on my way home. My plane lands at the airport at 7:15 AM  
tomorrow. I missed you and the other digidestined a lot, and I can't wait to see you!  
Love, Kari  
  
"WOOHOO!!! Kari's coming home! KARI'S COMING HOME!!" I leaned back, howling with glee.  
"TK! Keep it down," my mom shouted.  
"Heh. Sorry mom," I said sheepishly. I noticed that Patamon was looking at me kind of crooked. "What?" I asked him.  
"I never knew you liked Kari so much."  
"Is it that obvious?" Patamon just laughed, curling up to go to sleep.  
  
Kari's POV - I was sitting in my seat on the plane, puzzling over a particularly difficult problem. Davis and TK had always fought over me, and the crazy thing was, I had a crush on both of them. I had decided it was time to choose. It was two AM, and I couldn't sleep, so I'd decided to try to figure it all out.  
"Okay, pros for TK. Let's see, he's sweet, kind, gentle, funny, handsome, and loyal." I smiled, thinking about the last time I saw TK. He'd given me a single red rose, and told me he'd never forget me. "That's gonna be hard to beat."  
I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down TK's pros. "Pros for Davis. Okay, he's funny, handsome, sweet, kind, loyal, and gentle... Rats. This might take a while." I decided to try to get Gatomon's opinion. I opened my backpack and woke my sleeping partner.  
"Kari? What's wrong? Are we under attack?" Gatomon almost shouted.  
"Shhh! No, we aren't under attack. I need your opinion on something."  
"Go for it," she said. "I've always got an open ear for you." I sighed.  
"Here goes. Gatomon, uh, wh-who should I choose? TK or Davis?" Gatomon smiled and shook her head.  
"I can't tell you who to choose. But if I were to pick one, I'd probably choose..." Gatomon stopped short. "Well, as odd as it sounds, I'd choose Davis." For some reason, I didn't think it sounded that odd. I felt my cheeks burn red as I thought about everything Davis had done for me. My hand closed around a small locket he'd given me before I'd left. It didn't have any pictures in it, but I still almost never took it off.  
"Kari? Are you alright?" Gatomon asked.  
"Sorry. I guess I kinda zoned out for a second."  
"Go to sleep. It'll do you some good."  
"I guess you're right. G'night, Gatomon." I grinned when I saw that the feline digimon was already out.  
  
Davis' POV - I didn't sleep a wink. I was way too excited about seeing Kari, and I stayed up all night trying to figure out what I'd say to her when I saw her. From four six I stood in front of the mirror practising. After much deliberation, I'd decided it was time to ask Kari out on a date. After spending twenty minutes in the shower, and another ten getting dressed, I was finally ready. I spent the last of my allowance on a taxi to the airport.  
When I arrived, I was depressed to see TK sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area, fast asleep. "TK," I shouted, startling the young man.  
He looked at me, then yawned. "Hey Davis! What's up, man?" I couldn't help but notice the large bouquet of flowers stuffed under his chair.  
"Aw, I came to welcome Kari back." TK shook his head, laughing.  
"You're still stuck on her, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. Say, how're things going with Tammi?"  
"We broke up last night."  
'You bastard,' I thought, swallowing my anger. He'd dumped her so he could get together with Kari. "Sorry to hear it, bro," I said, faking an apologetic tone. Before he could respond, an overly energetic Yolei, dragging a half-dead Ken behind her, arrived.  
"Hey everybody!" she shouted, much to perky for seven AM. Ken muttered something I couldn't quite understand. I knew that if it was me I would be begging for death. I opened my bag, withdrawing a thermos of coffee and a home-baked cake that said 'Welcome Back Kari!' in white icing letters. It was a little bit lopsided, but salvageable anyway. I hadn't had the money to buy a gift, so I'd improvised.  
  
TK's POV - 'Davis must really care about Kari,' I thought when he removed the cake from his bag. I couldn't believe that the same Davis Motomiya who'd been an ass as long as I'd known him actually had a sensitive side. What surprised me more was that he could actually cook. I gladly accepted a cup of coffee, which I immediately regretted. When something smells that much like solvent, you gotta wonder. I looked up toward the arrivals board finally noticing that Kari's plane was running almost an hour late.  
"Kari's plane is late," I muttered, panic rising in my throat.  
"Don't worry, TK," Ken muttered, yawning. "Kari'll get here just fine."  
"He lives!" Davis mocked, laughing.  
"Shut up, Davis," Ken said, accepting my rejected cup of coffee. He took a swig and his eyes went wide.  
"What do you think of my special blend?" Davis asked as Ken choked down a mouthful.  
"It's wonderful," Ken managed to gasp between coughs. I couldn't help but laugh. Cody arrived about a half hour later, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"Sorry I'm late," he said, slumping down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. "My mom forgot to wake me up. Hey, shouldn't Kari have arrived by now?"  
"Her plane's just running a little late," Davis said cooly. "In fact, she'll be here in about fifteen minutes." Demiveemon popped out of Davis' duffel bag.  
"Could you people keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" the little blue digimon shouted.  
"Sorry pal," Davis said. "We were just excited because Kari and Gatomon'll be here in about fifteen minutes." I laughed again, mainly at Demiveemon's delighted reaction. I'd decided to leave Patamon at home sleeping. I leaned back and watched the arrivals, waiting for Kari to arrive.  
  
Kari's POV - The plane ride was long and boring. I never did get to sleep, fretting over what to do about my little 'problem'. How could I choose one without hurting the other? 'Why don't they teach us THAT in science class?' I thought, sighing.  
My plane landed at the Odaiba airport at 8:08. I hesitated, not knowing what to expect. I finally stood up when everyone else had left the plane. "Good luck, Kari," Gatomon said as I zipped my backpack up.  
"Let's do this," I murmured, exiting the plane. I honestly couldn't wait any longer to see my friends, especially TK and Davis. When I stepped out into the terminal, I saw the other digidestined sitting in the waiting area talking and laughing.  
"Hey guys!" I shouted enthusiastically.  
"Kari!" TK yelped, running over and hugging me. I hugged back just as hard, not wanting the contact to end.  
"I'm glad to see you too, TK." I looked around for Davis. I noticed him hanging back, a sort of sullen detachment showing in the way he stood, even though he was holding a box grinning like an idiot. 'That's part of his charm,' I thought. TK finally released me and I made my way over to him.  
"Hey Kari," he said, swallowing. "Uh, listen, um, w-would you g-go out with me?"  
'YES!!' my mind screamed. I fought to retain some dignity. "What did you have in mind?"  
"We-ell, there's this new romantic comedy playing in the theater this week, and I thought you might like to catch it with me? My treat."  
"Okay, that sounds fun."  
"You mean..." I nodded my head before he finished. "Alright, I'll pick you up tonight at six."  
"I'll be waiting," I said nonchalantly. I was surprised that Davis had finally asked me out on a date. Secretly I'd hoped that he would since the sixth grade, but I'd never told anyone. I had a feeling that Davis knew, but was too shy to try. He turned to walk away, stopped, and turned back grinning.  
"This is for you," he said, handing me the box. "Almost forgot." I opened it and looked inside, delighted to find an obviously home-baked cake. "It's German chocolate," Davis said. "Tai told me it was your favorite."  
"Aww, Davis, it's lovely! Thank you!" I said, hugging him.  
  
Davis' POV - I hung back, smiling, as TK handed Kari the bouquet of roses he'd bought for her. She obviously liked the gift, but I could somehow sense she liked mine better. I couldn't believe it. I actually had a date with my dream girl. Kari turned back to me and smiled.  
I excused myself from the group and made my way home, eager to find out how much money I had in my 'Date with Kari' jar.  
  
TK's POV - I watched Kari, grinning. 'Now's my chance,' I thought, stepping up behind Kari.  
"Hey," I said, "Do you want to grab some breakfast? My treat." Kari blushed.  
"I'd love too, TK," she replied, grinning.  
"Aww-right!" I shouted, jumping up in the air. Yolei looked at me quizzically. "What?" I asked. "I'm excited."  
"Let's go, TK," Kari said. "I'm starving." In my mind I was doing backflips. I'd lost count of how many times I'd asked Kari out, and this was the first time she'd said yes. Kari and I walked off toward a restaurant for breakfast.  
  
Kari's POV - I had a great time with TK, even though we just went to a McDonald's. Honestly, I had a good time. I couldn't help thinking about my upcoming date with Davis. I think TK suspected something, because he barely said anything. He looked almost guilty, glancing at someting across the room. I never did look, because I figured it was really none of my business.  
TK and I decided to walk home, considering that it was only a few blocks and he really wanted to tell me something.  
"Kari," TK said, "We've been friends a long time, right?"  
"Yeah," I said, confused.  
"Well, when you're friends with someone for a long time, it's perfectly normal to develop feelings beyond friendship, right?"  
'Oh God,' I thought. 'He's gonna tell me he loves me! What do I do?'  
"Yeah, I guess so," I said stupidly.  
"Well, um, I just wanted to say that, well, I, uh, l-love you Kari." I hung back, stunned for a second. I had to do something, but I had no idea what.  
"TK, I'm sorry, but I need a couple days to think. I have to straighten things out," I said, blushing.  
"You have feelings for Davis, huh?" He didn't sound angry or disappointed. He was just pointing out a fact.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Yolei told me that you two have a date tonight."  
"I like you too, TK, but I need to decide who's best for me."  
TK smiled. "That's perfectly alright. At least your other guy is worthy of you." I couldn't believe I'd just heard TK praise Davis. "Davis is a decent guy and deserves as much of a chance as I do."  
"Thanks for understanding," I said, kissing TK on the cheek. He flushed red and grinned even more than before. We were outside my apartment building, so I went up to see my parents and Tai.  
  
Davis' POV - I was shocked to find that I'd saved over a thousand dollars in my Kari fund. But my shock turned to elation. I had much more than I thought, so I could afford to go all out on several dates.  
The telephone rang, and I ran to pick it up, thinking it was Kari. Instead, it was her older brother Tai. "What's up, man?" I asked, hiding my disappointment.  
"I heard that you've got a date with Kari," he said. I instantly thought it was time for one of those older brother "Stay away from my sister" speeches.  
"Yeah, I do. Why?"  
"Just thought I'd call and say Congrats. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."  
"Except maybe TK," I said. "He probably deserves Kari a lot more than I do."  
"Don't be so sure, bro," Tai said. "Later." He hung up before I had a chance to respond. I had a chance with Kari, and nothing could've made me happier. I went running town around for awhile, buying an entirely new outfit. Then I spent two hours in the shower. As an afterthought, I pulled my now-long hair back into a tight ponytail. Then, as a final touch, I put on the goggles I hadn't worn for nearly a year. I was finally ready, so I pulled my jacket on and walked over to Kari's place.  
  
Kari's POV - I ended up waiting a bit too long and rushing to get ready for my date with Davis. Just as I finished dressing, the doorbell rang. He was a half hour early, definately a change for Davis. But then again, he had a reason to be early. As it turned out, he'd decided to take me for a bit of dinner first. We went for pizza. I learned a lot of things about Davis throughout our date. First of all, he liked anchovies as much as I did.  
Secondly, he actually enjoyed romantic comedies. When the other teenaged couples were making out, Davis and I were actually watching the movie. When he rested his arm across my shoulders, I didn't protest. Instead I rested my head on his shoulder, loving the moment.  
After the movie, Davis walked me home. "Hey, Kari?" he said. "I need to tell you something."  
'He's going to tell me he loves me too,' I thought, a shadow of a smile creeping across my face.  
"What is it, Davis?" I asked.  
"First of all, I've never been as attracted to any girl as much as I am to you." I smiled at him, knowing this was the truth. "You're the first girl I've ever gone out with, because you're the only girl I've wanted to go out with, because I love you, Kari." I had no idea what to say.  
"Davis, I'm really flattered, but... I need to work some things out, okay?"  
"You like TK, right?" He didn't seem angry or upset.  
"The truth is, Davis, I'm trying to choose between the two of you."  
"How're you gonna do it?"  
"Well, I figured I'd go out on two or three dates with each of you." Davis grinned.  
"So you'll go out on two more dates with me anyway? Great!"  
"You aren't upset?"  
"No, there's no point. You've known TK a long time, and I can't blame you for having feelings for him."  
"You're the best Davis," I said. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "G'night."  
"G'night Kari," Davis said. I watched as Davis walked away, hesitating before I went up to my apartment. I already knew Tai would want a detailed account of our date.  
  
TK's POV - I ended up spending the evening sitting on the couch watching old sitcoms. I spent a lot of time thinking, too, and when it came down to it, I felt terrible about dumping Tammi. As much as I cared about Kari, I was starting to believe losing her wasn't the end of the world. I felt horrible about Tammi, so I decided to do something about it.  
I picked up the phone and dialed a now-familiar phone number. The phone rang three times before somebody picked it up. "Hello?" a girl's voice asked.  
"H-hey, Tammi. It's TK," I said. I was surprised she didn't hang up.  
"What do you want?" she said coldly.  
"I wanted to apologize for what happened last night."  
"Give me one good reason why I should listen."  
"I can't do that. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I-" Before I could finish she slammed the phone down. Now I felt even worse.  
  
Kari's POV - I was laying on the couch watching TV when the phone rang. I wasn't expecting a phone call, but everyone else was asleep, so I answered. "Hello?" I said, half expecting it to be Davis.  
"Hey Kari," TK's voice said. He sounded like he'd been crying.  
"What's wrong? You sound upset," I replied.  
"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Listen, do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"  
"Sure," I replied.  
"Great. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
"Yeah, see you then. Goodnight, TK."  
"Night." I heard the phone click. I laid back, wondering what TK was so upset about and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Davis' POV - I hardly slept that night. I ended up watching TV until 4:30, still excited about how well my date with Kari had went. Of course, I was a little upset at the fact that she was currently dating TK too, but I wasn't worried. Whoever Kari chose, it'd be for the best.  
In school the next day, I was happy to find out that Kari was in most of my classes. Of course, that put her in most of TK's classes too, since TK and I were both in the same classes. Kari walked in the door, and I felt my throat tighten as she took the seat right between me and TK. It had been Tammi's desk until friday, but she'd moved to the front of the class. I noticed that TK was watching Tammi forlornly, but smiled when he noticed I was looking at him.  
"Hey guys," Kari said as she sat down.  
"Hey Kari," TK and I said almost in unison. First block, Math class, went quickly. Art, however, was a bit of a problem. I spilled a bottle of paint on my brand-new jeans. And, of course, it had to be WHITE paint. Everyone got a good laugh out of that.  
Next came lunch, and I was never so glad. I managed to get the paint out of my jeans, but I had to change anyway, cause it looked like I'd wet myself.  
The highlight of my day was when Kari decided to sit with me at lunch. TK had left early because he was sick. I knew why, but I wasn't gonna say anything. "Hey Davis," she said. "How was art class?"  
"A disaster. Even though it's my favorite class, it was my worst so far. I'm never gonna live it down."  
"The paint thing, right? TK told me."  
"I wish he hadn't."  
"Don't worry, Davis. I still respect you. And, I was wondering..."  
"Look, Kari, don't take this wrong, but I can't go out with you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't deserve someone as great as you."  
"Davis, I..."  
"Please don't make this any harder than it already is. I'm sorry, Kari." As I walked off toward my next class, I hoped that TK'd appreciate this.  
  
TK's POV - I laid on my bed, unmoving, from about one o'clock until five. I still planned to keep my date with Kari. I still loved her, and that would never change. I got ready and left for her place at about six-thirty.  
"Kari'll be ready in a minute, TK," Tai said as I sat down on the couch in the Kamiya household. "Good luck," he said simply, then dissappeared down the hallway.  
  
Kari's POV - I was sitting on my bed when Tai came in. "TK's here," he said. I looked at him and put on my best attempt at a smile.  
"Thanks, Tai." I stood up and went out into the living room where a smiling TK stood to greet me.  
"You look great," he said.  
"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Again I forced a smile for his benefit. I was kind of depressed about the whole Davis thing. Just before we entered the restaurant, I stopped short.  
"TK, I've finally made my choice," I said. TK smiled.  
"Really? So that means..."  
"Hold on, I gotta say this. I... I love..."  
  
Davis' POV - The next day at school I all but avoided Kari. I wished that I'd just kept my mouth shut and enjoyed the ride, but I'd made a choice even I thought was for the best. The truth was, TK deserved Kari, and I didn't. At lunch, I was still kinda moping when TK and Kari came to sit with me.  
"Hey Davis," Kari said, grinning.  
'Why're they doing this to me?' I thought. "Hey guys," I said, forcing a slight smile.  
"Look, Davis, I want you to know that I've made my choice." She smiled at TK, who in turn grinned at me. I stood up and extended my hand.  
"I guess the best man won," I said, fighting back tears.  
"Yeah, he did." For a second I wanted to deck TK, until I heard what came next. "Congratulations, Davis. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."  
"What are you talking about." Kari sighed, then giggled.  
"I chose you, Davis," Kari said. "I really realize how much you meant to me until yesterday. I love you, you goon." My heart was doing cartwheels in my throat.  
A grin burst across my face. "I love you too, Kari."  
  
TK's POV - Davis and Kari both got what they deserved - the best. I just had one thing left to take care of. I found Tammi quite easily.  
Before I could speak, Tammi smiled. "I forgive you, TK," she said, kissing me.  
"I love you, Tammi."  
"I love you too."  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? Obvious Daikari, right? All along? Well, good. Takari BITES, and you will never see me write one. Yeah, you heard me, Takari sucks some hardcore nuts. Daikari is where it's at. There is a pathetic lack of Daikari-themed stories on Fanfiction.net, so I am making it my crusade to rectify that.  
  
You have been warned. 


End file.
